Tying Up Loose Ends
by FanFicDude93
Summary: This is a continuece from A Precious Gift. Sari and Bumblebee have become parents for FIVE sparklings. When they do something, they end up in another twist later on. And part of the story takes place in the future, where Sari is a teenager w/ her upgrade
1. Chapter 1

_When we left off, Sari and Bumblebee had become parents for FIVE sparklings and Darklight escaped. Lets continue, shall we…_

**Bumblebee's Question**

Well, we are back in Detroit and the 'happy parents' named their new daughter Pepper and the twins, Crash and Dash.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Bumblebee said holding the twins, who were sleeping.

"You put them on a cushion or bed." Ratchet explained.

"Is this how sparklings were back home?" Bumblebee continued.

"No, their programmed to adapt to the planet they landed on. See, if they landed anywhere, they would be vulnerable to the creature that live there. But if they were to become one with the planet, they would survive." Ratchet continued.

"That complicated, huh." Bumblebee said sarcastically.

Then Sari came in with JR and a book.

"Hey, I found this book for you to read." she said.

"Yeah, you need to learn more about Earth." Bumblebee said looking at Ratchet.

"Not him, you." she corrected him.

"ME?"

"Yeah, Ratchet said you were a little lost on baby care, so I got this book." she said handing him the book.

He looked at the title and it said "The Parents Guide for Baby Care".

"A manual? Come on Sari, I know a lot about baby care." he said trying to get out of it.

"Oh yeah, what do you do when a sparkling cries?" Ratchet asked.

"That's easy, you give it oil." Bumblebee answered.

"What if its not hungry?" Ratchet continued.

Bumblebee was speechless. He just stood there with his mouth open.

"I thought so, start reading kid." Ratchet said and walked out the door followed by Sari, who was still holding JR.

Bumblebee just sat next to the twins and opened the book and began to read.

"Huh…lets see, chapter one-basics. Already bored," he said and looked at the twins, "Your lucky you don't have to read." he told them, even thought they were asleep. One hour past and he had read three chapters. When he came to chapter four, he saw the title, **Spouse/Offspring Relations**. Bumblebee was puzzled.

"What's a spouse?" he kept asking himself. Then he got a dictionary and looked it up.

"Here it is, Spouse-one of two people in a marriage." then he said… "MARRIAGE!"

Bumblebee knew all about marriages after Sari explained to him when JR got his spark. He read through the whole chapter and when he got to the end, he read…

"Most relations end terribly if the parents and not married."

Bumblebee couldn't think of how he would feel if him and Sari separated. Then Crash woke up and looked around and saw Bumblebee. He put his hands up trying to grab Bumblebee from where he was.

"You want to keep me company?" Bumblebee said to Crash and picked him up and gave him a bottle. "your dad is in a awkward position Crash, I found out something."

It was in the afternoon and Bumblebee had read the entire book Sari gave him. He was still with the twins and both of them were playing on the floor. Sari came in with two bottles and followed by Alexis and Pepper, who both learned to crawl. The twins saw the bottles and rushed to Sari. Dash was the second fastest out of the five and Crash knocked everything over when it came to racing.

"Hey, I finished the book." Bumblebee said trying to get marriage off his mind.

"Really? It usually takes me weeks to read something like that." she said.

Night came and the whole team, including the little ones, were in the common room. Bumblebee was more nervous than usual. He kept looking at the clock and kept playing with his fingers. But, when it was one minute to eight, he got up took a deep breath and walked to Sari.

"Um…hey…you guys, I have an important thing to say, so listen." he started then looked at Sari, "OK, here goes. Sari, I read in that book you gave me that couples have relations, serious relations, and…um…how…should I put this…" he kept saying.

Then he said…

"I'll just cut to the chase. Sari when I met you, I knew I would have adventure and fun. And the sparklings are just one of reasons why I…um…I…love you."

Sari just got red and smiled.

"Well what I'm trying to say is…" he said and got on one knee, but he was still taller than her, and looked at her, "I am willing to spend my life with you."

The other Autobots eyes got wide, especially Ratchet's.

"Sari Sumdac, will you marry me?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**In Memory of those who lost their lives in the World Trade Center on September 11, 2001.**

**May God bring World Peace.**

**Chapter Two**

"What!?" Sari said .

The sparklings looked at their dad with confusion, so did the Autobots.

"What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well, just that…I'm eight years old. And marriage is for older people." she explained.

"Oh. It didn't say anything in the book." Bumblebee said still on one knee.

"What book?" Ratchet asked.

"This one." Bumblebee said and showed it to him.

"I'll read this, just to make sure." Ratchet said and walked out.

"Hey where you going? Sari hasn't answer yet." Bumblebee called out to Ratchet.

"Bumblebee, I'm only a kid." she said again, "and besides, how can we? I don't exist, according to the government. And you're not a member of the country."

"We can find a way, right?" he said.

"How?" she asked again.

"I read another book." he said with a smile on his face, "Well can you at least give me an answer, my knee's starting to hurt."

"But, Bumblebee…" she started and looked at her 'kids' and noticed they were all looking back.

"Just answer him already." Ratchet said.

"Um…" she continued and looked at JR and said, "YES."

Bumblebee eyes got wide at the sound of her answer, so were the others.

"YES! YES!" Bumblebee jumped up.

Sari got red and couldn't stop smiling. Then she felt a tug on her dress. It was Dash. She picked him up and gave him a big hug. Then she heard a faint voice…

"momma…"

Sari looked at Dash and saw his lips move…

"Daddy…" he said pointing to Bumblebee.

"BUMBLEBEE! He said his first word!" Sari jumped up, too.

Then she heard voices coming from all the sparklings. They were learning how to speak.

It was around nine when they all went to bed. Sari placed Pepper in her crib and walked to her new room, which was with Bumblebee's.

"Man, what a day." she said crawling into bed.

"Yeah. What's a wedding?" he asked.

Sari just chuckled and turned the light off.

To let you know, she has her own bed. Bumblebee has his Autobots sized bed, but can't change that, right?

Or can we?…

_Sorry if its short, but plz comment._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about the late updates. Just that I was trying to figure how to continue this story. Read and Comment. Enjoy._

**Chapter Three**

The next morning, Sari was the early bird. She got the sparklings bottles all ready for the little one which would soon wake up. And as usual, Prowl was the first out of the Autobots.

"You're up early." he said as he walked in.

"I have to. JR is awake around this time." she said.

"You really know how this works, huh?" he asked.

"How what works?" she asked back holding a bottle.

"This parenting stuff." he explained.

"Well duh. I have five…um…kids." she said embarrassed.

Then they heard a cry coming from the sparklings' room.

"That's JR." she said and started walking to the door.

"Wait, Sari." Prowl said.

She turned around to hear what the ninja was going to say.

"What you're doing, is remarkable." he said and went back to his room.

Sari just looked at her key and sighed.

* * *

Around noon…

"Autobots, we have an All Spark fragment." Prime said rushing into the room.

"Where?" Bulkhead asked.

"In a warehouse." Prime said back.

"Why is always in a warehouse?" Bumblebee said sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter where it is, we need to retrieve it." Prime said sternly. "Bumblebee, you need to come with us."

"Me, why?" he said holding the twins.

"Because, you're the only one fast enough to get by Blitzwing." Prime explained.

"He's after it ,too?" Bumblebee said.

"Yeah. So quit your whining and lets go." Prime said.

They all transformed and drove off. Bumblebee was the last one to leave the plant.

"I'll be right back." he told his 'family.'

"BUMBLEBEE! Move it!" Prime said over his transmitter.

"Alright, I'm coming. Looks like daddy has to go kick some tailpipes." he said as he left and gave Sari a little kiss on the cheek. She turned red and watched him drive off.

* * *

Ten minutes later at a old warehouse…

"Where is Blitzwing?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't know, but keep a sharp eye out." Prowl said.

"Are you sure its here?" Bulkhead asked again.

"Yes, now keep quiet, Blitzwing might hear you." Prime said.

"If he's even here." Bumblebee said teasingly.

"Heard you ver looking for me." came a voice from the shadows. They all turned to see but as they turned, a black and purple figure zoomed by them.

"Blitzbrain. What took you so long?" Bumblebee teased the Decepticon.

Blitzwing turned to his hot headed face. "How many times do I have to tell you puny Autobots, the name is Blitzwing." he said and shot at Bumblebee.

"I'm not puny." Bumblebee said and fired a couple of lightening bolts at him.

All that shooting at each other shook the ground beneath them. Then, with all the shaking, the fragment fell from the ceiling and hit the floor with a 'ting' sound.

"The fragment!" Bumblebee said forgetting Blitzwing and rushing to it.

"I don't think so." Icy Blitzwing said and froze the floor where Bumblebee was running.

"Bumblebee! Look out!" Bulkhead tried to tell him, but wasn't quick enough.

"Ahhh…whoa…ahhh." Bumblebee was sliding all over the floor trying to get his grip back.

"I'll take that." Blitzwing said as he picked up the fragment, "So long looo…." he was struck from behind by a wrecking ball.

"Why can't you stick with one face?" Bulkhead said as he retracted his wrecking ball.

The blast from Bulkhead sent the fragment flying over all of them.

"I got it. I got it." Bumblebee said skating backwards on the ice after he was able to stand.

While Bumblebee was dealing with the fragment, the others were focused on Blitzwing.

"A bot knows when he's defeated." he said and blasted through the roof, leaving a gaping hole.

Then they all heard Bumblebee again.

"I got it. I so got it."

But Prowl saw a pipe sticking out of the floor and yelled…

"WATCH OUT!!"

But it was too late. Bumblebee hit it and was wobbling while skating backwards.

"Hang on Bumblebee." Prime said trying to grab him with his grappling hook, but missed.

As the fragment was falling, Bumblebee looked up and then…

"GULP…"

_Here is the third chapter. Plz comment tell me if I should continue._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Come on. You can do it." Sari said as she was holding Crash's arms while he was trying to walk. Then she heard the door open.

"Hey Sari, we're back." Bulkhead said.

"I can see that. Where's Bumblebee? I want him to see this." she asked looking at Crash.

"I'm right here." he coming in.

"Not so fast there kid. Head to the med bay, now." Ratchet said following him.

Bumblebee walked off, muttering while he did, and closed the med bay doors.

"What happened to him? And where's the fragment?" Sari asked.

"That's why he's in there." Prowl said.

"Why?" she continued to ask.

"Well, he…um…" Prowl was cut off.

"He swallowed it." Bulkhead said, beating him to the chase.

"WHAT?!" Sari shouted.

* * *

After an hour...

"So, Doc-Bot, how's it look?" Bumblebee said nervous.

"So far, everything's still working fine. But I'm not sure what it'll do." Ratchet explained.

"But I'm good, though, right?" Bumblebee said bored.

"Yeah." ratchet said annoyed.

"Woo hoo!" Bumblebee ran out the door as fast as he could and went looking for Sari.

"Sari? Sari?" Bumblebee looked around the whole plant, "Hey, has anyone seen Sari?"

"I think she's in her, I mean, your room." Bulkhead said.

Bumblebee rushed to his room and opened the door gently and peered inside. He saw her, and she was giving Pepper her bottle. She looked up and saw the yellow bot peeking in.

"Bumblebee! how'd the check up go?" she asked.

"I'm good." he said.

He sat next to the bed she was sitting on and looked down at Pepper.

"They don't seem to be getting older." she said.

"Are they supposed to get old?" he asked.

"That's how humans work." she explained.

"Very complicated." he teased.

The sun went down and all the sparklings were fast asleep in their cribs. Sari was sitting in her bed and Bumblebee was in his Autobot sized bed.

"Why do we have to sleep on separate beds?" he asked to break the tension.

"Because, if you roll over, you might squish me." she said giggling.

"But what if we were the same size?" he went on.

"Then it would be okay." she said, "now go to sleep."

He turned off the lights and laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling until he dozed off.

* * *

The next morning…

"Good morning Sari." Bulkhead said.

"Yeah, whatever." she said with her eyes half open.

"You don't look so well." Prowl said.

"There was some kind of light that kept me up most of the night. I thought I would go crazy." she explained.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"

"What was that?" Prime said.

They all looked around until they heard a familiar voice call out from behind the door.

"Um…Sari."

"Bumblebee? What is it?" she asked from the couch.

"About what we were talking about last night." he continued.

"About what?" she took a step forward.

"Wait. Stop." he said talking from the door, "I mean, about my size."

"Yeah." she said.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem anymore." he step out and what the rest saw made their jaws drop.

"See." he said walking out of the room.

In front of Sri was a black and yellow bot, about Sari's height, with baby blue optics staring in her in the eyes.

"What happened?" she said rubbing his face.

"I have no idea." he said.

After another hour in the med bay…

Ratchet walked out and was met by Sari.

"How is he? What happened?" she asked all these questions.

"Calm down. He's fine. Except his size." Ratchet explained.

"How'd this happen?" Prime said.

"You remember that All Spark fragment?" Ratchet said.

_Here's the fourth chapter. Comment plz. Should I go on?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_A year has passed since Bumblebee swallowed a fragment, lets read shall we…_

Out in the middle of nowhere…

"Urgh!!…Blasted Autobot scrap heap!" said a dark voice.

"What do we do now?" Blackout asked Darklight.

"I'm not sure. But we can't attack the Auto-trash, there're only two of us." Darklight said.

"If we told Lord Megatron…" Blackout started.

"NO!! Megatron must never find out we failed to kill five sparklings." Darklight shouted in his face.

"Well what do we do?" Blackout asked again.

"We need reinforcements." Darklight said.

"How? It will take another fifty solar cycles for our forces to reach us." Blackout told him.

"Wait, we don't need reinforcements, we need to bring the others back online." Darklight said.

"How?" Blackout asked.

"With the All-Spark."

"We don't even know where it is." Blackout continued.

"Don't you see, the only way for those sparklings to be sparked is if they made contact with the All Spark, or at least something to do with it." Darklight explained.

"So…"

"So, the All Spark is on this planet, and we are going to find it. Not only will we get rid of those sparklings, but we will also retrieve the All Spark and give it to Megatron, then we will be his most loyal advisors, ahahahahaahhahahaha…"

* * *

Back in Detroit…

"Come on kid! You're going to be late for your own welding." Ratchet said.

"It's called a WEDDING, Doc-Bot, and relax I'm never late." Bumblebee said coming out of his room all waxed and polished, and still small.

"For a small Autobot, you fix up good." Bulkhead said.

"I know, right?" Bumblebee said eagerly.

"You sure you want to do this?" Prime asked.

"Of course I do, what would make you think I wouldn't?" Bumblebee said insulted.

"Nothing, just that, you're going to be the first Cybertronian to bond with an organic." Prime said.

"You know me, I like to be different." he said.

They all transformed, even Bumblebee, who was a fully sized car. They drove to the church where Sari and the sparkling were. When they got there…

"Alright, here we go." Bumblebee kept telling himself, "This is a private wedding, right?" Bumblebee asked Captain Fanzone.

"Um…I'm not sure you can call it 'private'." Fanzone said.

"Why?" Bumblebee said and pushed the doors open and saw about half of Detroit in the church. His eyes widened and said…

"I thought you were going to keep on the down low, what ever that means."

"I did. Maybe it was the big guy." Fanzone said.

Bumblebee looked at Bulkhead and heard him speak.

"I was so excited. I couldn't hold it in." he said with a smile, "guess that a nine year old and an alien is a big deal when it comes to marriage." he went on.

Then Bumblebee remembered Sari. Where was she? What happened to her? Then he saw the priest beckon him to the alter. He walked as fast as he could and while he walked up the aisle, the citizens clapped and cheered him on. Even the cops were there, all formally dressed. He got to the stand and then…

The music started playing.

He looked down the aisle and saw her, she was wearing her usual orange and yellow dress with a vale over her head, because they didn't make wedding dresses in Sari's sizes. She was carrying flowers, all yellow roses. She walked down so gracefully that Bumblebee was lost in her eyes, which were barley visible behind her vale, but he could see them. She reached him and the music stopped and the 'guests' sat down and the priest began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the house of god to witness the joining of these two souls in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this couple, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was silence in the crowd.

"Very well. Do you, Bumblebee, take this girl to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health?"

"I do." Bumblebee said.

"And do you, Sari Sumdac, take this…boy to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health.?"

"I do." Sari said looking at Bumblebee.

"Then by the power invested in me and the state of Michigan, I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Then Bumblebee lifted Sari's vale and moved his lips to hers and then, smack, they had there first kiss as a married couple. The crowd jumped to their feet and clapped like crazy and cheered like there was no tomorrow. Even Prime was ecstatic holding JR and Alexis.

Two hours later, back at the plant…

"Whew… what a day." Bumblebee said carrying Sari over the threshold.

"I know, I thought they would never let us get married." Sari said.

"It's a good thing I'm an alien." he said.

"And it's a good thing I don't exist, according to the government. Still, I hate the Porter C. Powell, he tried to stop us from getting married." she said.

"I know, but that's done." he said putting Sari down.

She pick up JR and he took her key. "Hey, you little rascal, just like your dad." she said smiling. She saw that he was chewing on it and trying to pull it apart. Then he placed it on his chest and accidentally into his slot.

"No JR." she said trying to take it, but it was too late. There was a bright light and then it was gone. She looked at JR and saw that he was the size of a two year old TODDLER.

"Bumblebee, I know how to make them older!" she said excited.

_Here's the fifth chapter. Comment plz. Should I continue._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_A/N: Two years after Sari and Bumblebee became parents, Sari was now ten years old. Bumblebee still stayed the same height as her, though. The sparklings were two years old, but looked five. And the oldest was JR and the youngest was Pepper. Also, they could talk._

One night…

Sari and Bumblebee were sleeping in their bed when they felt a tug on their blanket. Sari woke up and turned on the light, then Bumblebee. When they stopped rubbing their eyes, they saw Crash standing with his blankey.

"What's wrong?" Sari asked.

"I had a nightmare. Can I…sleep with you?" Crash said with puppy eyes. Both Sari and Bumblebee smiled at each other and said…

"Sure."

Crash crawled in the middle of them and snuggled up to Sari. She covered him with the blanket and turned the lights off. Then the three of them went back to sleep.

The next morning…

"Bumblebee, the sparklings are getting bigger." Sari said.

"Hey, I'm not the one giving them extra oil." Bumblebee said.

"What? Not like that. I mean older, taller." she explained.

"Oh…never mind the extra oil thing." he said.

"I mean, they should go to school or something or…wait, whose been giving them extra oil?" she said with a raised eyebrow. Bumblebee just sank into the couch.

One year later…when the kids looked six years old and Sari was eleven…

"MOM, do we have to?" Dash whined.

"Yes, that's how I learned." Sari said.

"But a tutor-bot?" Alexis said.

"No more 'buts' just sit still and listen." she said.

"Dad says they're boring." JR said.

"I know they are." Sari said, "But its for you to learn. I had one when I was eight."

"Fine…" they all said in defeat then the Tutor-bot entered and Sari left the room.

"Lets begin, shall we…"

Eight MORE years later…Sari's eighteen and the little ones look like sixteen…

"Yes, yes, go…" JR said grasping his game controller, Dash holding the other and Crash watching. "Almost…YES! I won, again!" JR shouted.

Then the girls, one with a metal pony tail and the other with pig-tails like Sari's, came in. "Are you three still playing that game?" Alexis asked.

"Hey, I'm just watching." Crash said.

"You know what I mean." she said again.

"When are we leaving?" Dash asked.

"I don't know. Ask mom." Pepper said. Then Sari entered the room in a slick, black dress with a scarf to go with it.. All of then were amazed.

"Wow mom, you look amazing." Alexis said.

"Really, you don't think its too much?" she asked.

"No way. Dad's gonna be stunned." Pepper said.

"So, when are we leaving?" JR asked.

"You guys are staying here this time." Sari said, "You can take care of yourselves, right?"

"What? We always go with you." Dash said.

"Well, your not babies anymore." Sari said fixing her hair. "Besides, it our anniversary."

"Go ahead and enjoy your selves. We'll watch these three." The girls said.

Then Bumblebee came in and froze when he saw Sari.

"What d'ya Think?" she asked.

"Um…ah um…" he said with a dropped jaw.

"Thanks. Ready?" she asked.

He just nodded, with his mouth still open, and was dragged out.

"Oh yeah, Prowl and Bulkhead are going to baby-sit you all." Sari said and closed the door.

"OK." Pepper said.

"You guys want to party?" JR asked.

"What about Prowl and Bulkhead?" Dash said.

"Leave them to me." he said with crooked smile.

_What do you think? Comment please._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"What's the point of this again?" Prowl asked.

"The point is try to pin the tail on the donkey. Only, Bulkhead is the donkey, and he can move anywhere. Oh yeah, you have to wear a blind fold." JR explained.

Prowl just looked at him.

"Its fun…" he said again.

So Prowl went along and put the blindfold on.

"Oh and Bulkhead you have to wear one too." JR said again, "and remember, you can go anywhere, even into town."

"Um…are you sure its okay?" Bulkhead asked putting on the blindfold.

"Sure…But you cant let Prowl pin you." JR said trying to hold in a laugh.

"JR, I don't think Sari would want you to…"

"GO!!!!" JR interrupted Prowl.

Like a flash, Bulkhead transformed and zoomed out the door. Prowl followed and saw that both went separate directions.

"Okay…now to get the fun started." JR said rubbing his servos together.

An hour later…at a club.

The teens were dancing the night away like there was no tomorrow. Then, the unexpected happened, another teenage guy walked up to Pepper and started to dance with her. All mechs just ignored her except her sister.

"Woo…what a blast huh?" JR said to the rest of the gang.

"Yeah, you can say that." Pepper said.

"Oh slag! Look at the time." Alexis shouted. As they walked out the club.

"Don't worry, mom and dad aren't going to be home till late." JR said assured.

"How do you know?" Dash asked.

"Because, they're alone and they think Prowl and Bulkhead are watching us. Now c'mon, bet you guys a barrel of oil that I'll be the first one home."

"You're on." Dash said as he cant say no to a race.

So they all raced home in a joyful mood, but when they got home…

"Hah…I believe you owe me a barrel." Dash said to JR.

"No fair, you have your name to give you a boost."

"Uh…guys…" Crash said looking at the entrance to the plant.

"Oh…slag."

Sari and Bumblebee were standing in the door, Sari more upset and arms crossed.

"Mind telling me what this is." Sari said holding up the 'tail to the donkey.'

"Well…um…you see…we…um…Alexis…" JR stuttered.

"We not away for one night, and you all go bar hopping." Sari scolded.

"Actually, it was club hopping…you know…clubs for teens." Dash said.

"I don't care!" Sari said.

"Listen mom, they had nothing to do with it, I…kinda dragged them along." JR said rubbing the back of his head.

"(sigh)…Just like your father." she turned to Bumblebee and gave him a huge kiss.

"Eww…get a room." Crash said.

"Now all of you…get some rest." she said.

They all walked to their rooms and the two parents just sat in the common room.

"What a handful." Sari said leaning on Bumblebee.

"They are."

"Hey, Bumblebee?" Sari said.

"What is it?"

"When we were over there, I over heard other girls…" she started.

"And?"

"Well," she went on, "they said something…about what every teenager has."

"And that is…?"

"Their…um…first time." she said barely getting it out.

_Sorry for the late updates, ratings may change…MAY CHANGE…comment plz._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't figure out how to continue. But if you're pissed, I understand. This chapter is rather short. Anyways, Enjoy._

Here we focus on what remains of Megatron's fist. You didn't think I forgot about them now did you?

In the middle of the New Mexico desert…

"We've failed." Blackout kept saying.

"Will you shut up already! I don't need to hear how we did over and over again. Of all the Cons I got stuck with, you." Darklight said dragging his feet.

"Hold on there." Blackout clenched his servo on his shoulder. "You part of this 'Fist' you have some of the blame as well."

"If we killed those little scrap heaps along with the rest of their kind, we wouldn't be out here." Darklight shouted.

"What are you telling me for?!"

They began to argue for a time.

* * *

Back in Detroit…

"First time for what?" Bumblebee said drinking oil.

"Well…um…you see…" she whispered 'it' in his ear.

"So, what's that mean?" the confused bot said gulping down his oil.

Just then, Prime and Ratchet came in.

"So how the happy couple?" Ratchet said hoping it would get on Bumblebee's nerves.

"We're good." Bumblebee said.

"Hey, Ratchet, you're a doc right?" Sari asked.

"Of course I am!" the old medic shouted.

"What do you call it when two Cybertronians…um…" she whispered 'it' into his ear too.

"Well…um…you see…it's called…bonding." Ratchet explained.

"Well yeah. That." Sari said turning to Bumblebee.

"What?"

"That. You know. The…'First Time'." she said through her teeth.

Bumblebee choked and sprayed the oil in his mouth all over Prime.

"You mean that's what humans do for their first time?" he shouted.

"Well, duh. What'd you thought it was." she said back.

"Um…I'd rather not talk about it."

* * *

Back with the Cons…

"Enough! All this arguing will get us nowhere." Darklight declared.

"What if we bring back our comrades?" Blackout suggested.

"How?"

"The organic, she had something like a key. It had all the powers of the All-Spark." Blackout went on.

"How do you know?" Darklight asked.

"Frenzy, he told me while he was undercover."

"Well we cant just go back there and try and take it. The Elite Guard knows of our presence now."

"What if we send a spy." Blackout said again.

"And who would that be?"

"Maybe Frenzy's still online." Blackout tried to connect.

He tried for almost an hour.

"Anything?" Darklight asked.

"Nope, slagging Autobots broke my long range com-link. It useless out here."

"Well we need to find a new means of cover."

* * *

Back in Detroit…

"I doesn't matter how you say it, it still bonding." Bumblebee said.

"You're gonna have to do it sometimes, kid." Ratchet said, "Sooner or later."

"Well I choose later. Besides, how can we…um…do it?" Bumblebee said turning red.

"You're on your own on that one." Ratchet walking out.

Both Bumblebee and Sari just sighed.

* * *

Back in the desert…

"Can we rest? We've been walking for megacycles." Blackout complained.

"We could, but then that would keep us from our goal. Now get up and keep moving." Darklight scolded.

"Why cant we fly?" Blackout said again.

"For spark sake, you're like a sparkling, we can't because our booster were damaged."

They walked for miles then came to a sign.

'Welcome to Illinois.'

"Look, we're almost there." Darklight with glee.

"Wait, I'm picking up a signal." Blackout said.

There was static and a faint message.

"Is…(static) …out there…Frenzy reporting…(Static)" then it went out.

"Its frenzy! I knew he was still online." Blackout shouted.

"Well trace it and we'll get there. We only need about one more stellarcycle to go."

They ran for more miles and came to another sign.

'Now leaving Illinois, Welcome to Michigan.'

"Finally." Blackout said.

"Now lets go. We have some loose ends to tie up." Darklight said with eyes glowing red.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_Warning: Chapter contains graphic literature. Some material may not be suitable for readers under 14. Reader discretion is advised. _

Sari just laid in Bumblebee's arm while he was in a stasis nap. She had been thinking and thinking all night about the 'First Time'. She would stare at the ceiling until her eyes got heavy and she'd fall asleep.

In the Teens' room…

"Bohyahh…I win again." Dash said holding his game controller.

"Cheater." Crash said angrily.

"Will you guys go to sleep already? Its two in the morning. Even JR's asleep." Pepper shouted half awake.

"Alright, fine. One more race." Dash said.

"No way, I'm going to sleep." Crash threw his controller and jumped on his berth.

"Baby."

The next morning…

"(Yawn)…good morning." Bulkhead said.

"If it was a good morning." Alexis spoke with her head in her arms. "I barely got any sleep last night."

"Was it JR?" Bulkhead asked.

"No. The twins." Both femmes shouted.

* * *

Outside Detroit…

"We made it." Darklight said.

"With time to spare." Came Blackout from behind.

"We have no time to spare. We need to find that key and finish what we started."

"But what about Frenzy?"

"We'll get him when we have the key. Now come on." Darklight shouted.

* * *

Back at the Autobot base…

Bumblebee woke up with Sari in his arms, careful not to wake her, he slowly moved her hand over. But when he was ready move her other arm…

"Where do you think you're going?" came a faint voice.

"Oh…I…was…um, how long were you awake?" he managed to get it out.

"I was up since seven." she said sitting up.

"Why'd you stay in bed then?" he asked.

"Because, I wanted to ask you something."

"If its about the boys and Ratchet, I don't know anything." the confused bot said.

"No. Not that." she said with her arms crossed. "Its about…the 'First Time.'"

"Oh…that…yeah, I'm not really sure how to go with it…so…" he started.

"I was just wondering, if we were the same species, would you?" she asked blushing.

"Well…um…of course." he blushed as well.

"What's stopping you?" she said smoothly.

With the 'kids'…

"Hey guys!" JR said running in, "I got these new mods from Ratchet's room." he came in carrying a bundle of upgrade mods.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Alexis said reading her magazine.

"Crazy? Or a genius?"

"Both." the twins said.

"Whatever, look I got these cool wheels." JR took out skates.

"Don't you already have wheels?"

"Not like these. These are from Cybertron." he gloated.

"What if Ratchet finds out?" Crash asked.

"He wont find out because I found these under all that junk."

"He's gonna offline you for sure." Alexis said going back to her magazine.

"We'll see, if he can catch me." JR said putting them on. Dash got some special oil and Crash picked out a helmet-like thing.

"Please, you're not the fastest thing on wheels." Pepper added.

"Oh yeah, then who is?" JR asked smugly.

"Dad." all four of them said.

* * *

With the Cons…

"Where are we going?" Blackout asked.

"We're looking for our fallen comrades." Darklight informed his slow friend.

"Why?"

"Because, when we have the key, we know where to go. For Primus sake, how did you become part of the Fist?"

"I've asked that question myself." Blackout said.

They came to a dump and saw mountains of garbage.

"My, what a scrape heap."

"They're somewhere here, their signals are faint, but close." Darklight said.

"Maybe they're buried." Blackout suggested.

"Now that's probably the only smart thing you said all day."

"Thanks, I like to…hey!" Blackout shouted.

"Well start digging." Darklight commanded.

"Me and my big mouth." he said scurrying through the trash.

* * *

Back with the teens…

"Damn, they wont stay on." JR said picking up his wheels.

"Well, duh, you need mom's key." Alexis said.

"Of course. Hey Pepper…" JR started.

"No way. You get that key yourself." she said.

"Well what about you two?" he said turning to the twins.

"We're still in trouble for pulling a prank on Ratchet." Dash explained, "Sorry."

"Fine, I'll get it myself."

That night…in Sari and Bumblebee's room…

"Okay…just relax." Bumblebee kept telling himself fiddling with his fingers sitting on the bed. Then Sari cam in, with a robe on, and her key.

"You OK?" she asked.

"Yeah, just nervous." he said.

"Me too, but we have to go through it sometimes." she said sitting next to him.

"Now you sound like Ratchet, you're ruining the moment." he teased which caused her to chuckle.

"So, how does it go?" he asked.

"First, I think we have to…well…get naked." she hesitated.

"Oh…" Bumblebee said getting up. He took off all his armor until there was none left. "OK, I'm nude." Both of them turned red.

"Now what?"

"I don't really know."

They just climbed into bed and Bumblebee held Sari.

"If only it was that easy." he said.

"Tell me about it."

They just laid in bed for about ten minutes until…

"You know, if we could, I'd want you to be my first." Bumblebee said.

Sari just smiled and kissed him. But when she did, they didn't stop. Soon they were closer than ever.

"Is it hot in here?" they said and went on, way on.

_A/N: Okay…just to keep this in the rated section, we're gonna skip this part. But read on._

About two hours later, Sari was on top, and both were ready to release. Just before they did, Sari's key glowed bright, but they didn't care. Sari was clenching the bed and Bumblebee was holding her waist. Then the key glowed even brighter. Then, came the 'big moment.' They released and Sari fell on Bumblebee exhausted.

"That's one way…" Bumblebee said getting his breath back, then both fell asleep.

Later on…

JR quietly opened his parents' door and tip-toed in. He crept to the bed and saw the key. Without waking his mother, he gently untied the string and cautiously took it off her neck. With the key he ran out the door, without noticing his parents were nude.

He ran back to the others, who were waiting to see if he got busted.

"LOOK! I got it." he said cheering. "Now I'll be faster than Dash."

"I don't think so. I drank some of that special oil, and now I'm ready to beat anyone." Dash said running in place.

"We'll see about that." he put on the wheels and the key. With a bright light, he zoomed around the room, knocking everything over.

"And I thought I was clumsy." Crash said.

"WOOOO…YEAH!!!! Who wants to race?" JR said.

"Lets see how fast you are. To Burger Bot and back?" Dash asked.

"Loser has to do whatever winner says." JR said revving up.

"Deal."

With a flash they were off. But JR still had Sari's key.

* * *

With the Cons…

"Keep digging." Darklight shouted.

"I hit the bottom, what else is there?" Blackout said.

"Hey look, they're over here." he said pointing to metal bodies, on top of the trash.

"You mean I dug for no reason?" Blackout shouted.

"Wait, I'm picking up two signals. Fast ones. And one of them is a strong energy signal" Darklight turned to see two blurs fly by.

"What the front-end loader was that?" Blackout asked.

"I have no idea, but what ever they are, one of them is powerful. Come on, lets follow."

* * *

At Burger Bot…

"Beat cha." Dash said.

"No way, you didn't , it was a tie." JR defended.

"Well, well, look what we have here." a cold voice said coming from behind. The two turned to see two more bots, huge ones, looking down on them "A couple of young bots…alone."

"One holding the powerful key." Blackout added.

"Why don't you give it here, and we'll be on our way." Darklight held out his servo.

"I've seen you before, but where?" JR asked.

"He doesn't remember us." the Cons burst out laughing. "And I thought we were in bad shape."

"Whoever you guys are, you're not getting this key." JR declared.

"Fine, we'll have to take it from you. Blackout!"

With that Blackout fired a single round that sent the young mechs flying.

"Oh look." Darklight said picking up the key. "Thank you two. Tell your siblings we'll see you real soon." They ran off laughing.

JR just held up his head to see them run off and let it fall, he himself fell into a recharge status, along with Dash.

_What dya think? Good or Bad? Review plz._


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten

It was about noon and Sari had finally woke up. She stumbled to the dresser and put on a robe. She walked out to find that no one was around. She went back into the room and saw Bumblebee asleep. Deciding there was nothing to do, she hopped in the shower, to wash off the…'filth.'

An hour later…

The team came in arguing.

"What would make you do something like that?!" Ratchet yelled, "And taking them out of my room!"

"What's wrong?" Sari asked.

"Oh good you're up. These two were down at the impound." Prime said.

"For what?"

"Illegal racing, and damaging the Burger-Bot." Bulkhead added.

"Racing, vandalism?" she said with arms crossed and a glare.

"Told you they'd find out." Dash said softly to JR.

"And what about stuff from you room?" she asked Ratchet.

"Oh slag." the two said.

"They took upgradeable mods from my storage." Ratchet said, "I don't even know how they got them to work."

"Hey JR's the one that took them." Dash defended himself. "And the key."

"Shut up." JR nudged him.

"The Key?" they asked.

"Mom's key." Dash said.

Sari looked down and saw her key **was** missing and shot another glare.

"You know not to grab things that aren't yours." she scolded. "How'd you get it any ways? I'm always careful about where I put it."

"Well, when you and dad were sleeping last night, I sort of took it." he said with his arm behind his head.

Sari just went from angry to worried. "L…last night?" she asked nervously, "what time?"

"About one." he said.

"You didn't see anything?" she asked again blushing.

"No. Why?" JR said causing the others to look at her.

"Oh, nothing. Just…give me my key back." she tried to change the subject.

"Yeah…about that…you see, we don't have it." JR said.

"We?" Dash complained.

"Where is it then?" she asked.

"Two bots took it from us." JR explained. "Huge ones. It was like I've seen them before. They said something about seeing us real soon."

"Two bots, who?" Prime asked.

"If we knew, we'd tell you." they said.

Ratchet's eyes went wide. "Did these two fly?"

"No, they ran off after I showed them my guns." JR exaggerated.

"Liar, they shot at us. When we woke up, we were surrounded by cops." Dash explained.

"Wait, they shot you?" Prime asked.

"Yeah."

Ratchet ran off to the monitor. "Both of you come here." he said. They did and saw pictures. "Point out who shot you." Pictures of Megatron and his Earth crew showed up.

"Nope, none of them."

"What about these."

Photos of Megatron's Fist appeared.

"Those two." they pointed to Darklight and Blackout.

Everyone went quiet.

"What?" They said.

* * *

With the Cons…

"Excellent, we have the all powerful key." Darklight said holding it, "Now bring me Bonecrusher."

Blackout dragged what remained of Bonecrusher and watched as Darklight inserted the key into his spark. There was a bright light then the lifeless cast glowed with life once more.

"Its about time." Bonecrusher said.

"Oh shut up." Darklight said, "where are the others?"

"Not here." Blackout said.

"What?" a furious Darklight shouted.

"They were shipped to garbage compounds all over the planet."

"It'll take forever to find them, in one piece actually." Darklight said, "at least we have the key."

And they flew off.

"Hey! What about me!" Bonecrusher said waving due to the fact that he cant fly.

* * *

Back at the Autobot base…

"They're still alive!?" Sari shouted.

"Looks that way kid." Ratchet said typing into the computer, "Turns out they need that key to bring back their friends."

"How do you know that?" Bulkhead asked.

"Because Bonecrusher's body is missing." Ratchet looked into the city's garbage disposal file. "I'm in charge of cleaning up this mess."

"Why are they important?" JR and Dash asked.

The grown ups looked at each other and then at Sari.

"I think your parents are the ones to tell you that." Prime said.

Sari just look at the floor worried.

"Mom?" JR softly asked.

"Go get you brother and sisters, then come to my room." she said walking off.

They boys just looked at each other and ran to get their siblings.

In Sari's room…

"Bumblebee get up." she nudged him.

"huh…what…what's going on." he said sitting up.

"Bumblebee, they're back." she said.

Bumblebee just noticed the look in her eyes, then realized.

"They cant be. We got rid of them." Bumblebee tried not to believe it.

"We didn't get rid of all of them." she said holding his hand, "We have to tell them."

Just then the five sparklings came in.

"Alright, what's all this about?" JR shouted coming in. They sat on the floor in front of their parents.

"Listen, you know JR and Alexis are the oldest, right?" Sari began.

"Yeah, but he's not the fastest." Dash said.

"Listen!" Bumblebee said sternly.

"When they were born, we found out a horrible truth." she said nuzzling up to Bumblebee, "You guys, you five, are the last sparklings."

"Wait, last as in last, last, or last as in…" Crash was cut off.

"Last as in the last ones forever. There were more of you, but they were killed."

"We survived?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, but, you were hunted by a group of cold sparkless killers called Megatron's Fist. Their sole purpose is to make sure no sparkling was left online." Sari began to tear up. "When we found you two, we thought everything was going to be okay and we'd raise you with no problems, but then they came here and…"

"They came here? To Earth?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, just when you were babies. That's why you remembered them. Now that all five of you are here, they'll probably stop at nothing." She burst out in tears on Bumblebee's shoulder.

The little ones look at their parents and gave Sari a hug.

"Don't worry mom. We'll kick their ass any day." Alexis said trying to cheer her up.

"I know, its just, they have the key and…" Sari started.

"So what if they do, we out number them." Crash said.

"Sari, I Promise nothing will happen to them." Bumblebee said and gave her a kiss.

"Okay, I know we're being all truthful and what not, but get a room." JR said.

"This is our room." they said holding each other.

* * *

With the Cons…

"Bonecrusher," Darklight said over his com-link, "make sure those sparklings don't leave that city."

"You got it." then hung up.

"Where are we going?" Blackout asked.

"To look for the others."

Back at the base…

* * *

Everyone was in the common room watching TV. Then something jogged Bulkhead memory.

"Hey Sari." he started, "When we found out about those two, what were you so worried about?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked back.

"When JR said he went into your room."

Then Sari and Bumblebee blushed and looked at the others, who were looking at them.

"Well…um…you see…we…nothing." she stammered.

"Oh really?" Ratchet said.

"Yes really. We just slept with each other." she said, "I mean we were sleeping, that's it."

"Okay…"

They just went back to whatever they were doing. And Bumblebee and Sari just walked out.

"Whew…that was close." Bumblebee said.

"Hey, what say you and I go 'sleep' again." she said.

"I say, count me in." he said and they quietly ran back to their room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The next morning, Ratchet was up early on the monitor, scanning where ever he could to find Darklight and his friends.

In Sari and Bumblebee's room…

The two were cuddled up and bare, for they did the "don't" again. But Sari jumped and put her hand to her mouth. She dashed for anything and vomited. Unfortunately, she got it on the floor.

She sat where she stood and he her stomach. Then looked at Bumblebee and smiled.

* * *

In the common room…

"Morning guys!" Dash cheerfully said coming in.

"What are you so happy about?" Ratchet asked for the monitor.

"What? I cant be happy?" his sarcasm kicked in.

"Never mind."

Then Sari came in, all ready.

"Sup mom." Crash stumbled in.

"Hey, um…Ratchet, can you watch them for me." she said straight out.

"Oh no, I'm not staying here with these three." he said pointing to the boys.

"Please. I really need you to." she begged.

"What about Bumblebee? What's he doing?"

"He's taking me somewhere. Now can you watch them or not?"

"Not." the medic said.

"Alright fine, I guess they can stay here alone, and do what ever they want." she said with a smirk.

"NO! I'm not leaving them here to trash up the place and go through my things again." he spun around. "Not while I'm here."

"Ok. Thanks." she said. "Come on Bumblebee!" she shouted back.

"Coming." he said putting on his armor.

"Kid, why'd you take your armor off?" Ratchet asked.

"Um…what? I cant sleep comfy?" he thought of anything quick and ran out.

* * *

A few minutes later, on the road…

"So where are we going?" Bumblebee asked.

"To my dad's place." she started, "I need to ask him something."

"Like what?"

"Something, that only humans talk about." she blushed.

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked again.

"What? I'm not nervous." she stammered, "Why would you think that?"

"Um I don't know, maybe because you're squeezing my wheel when we're going slow."

"What, I cant hold your wheel."

Then they just blushed.

"Not like that, just…um…you know, your steering wheel." she stuttered.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Back at the plant…

"So gramps, how old are you? Seriously." JR asked.

"Older than you are." Ratchet said.

"How old?" Dash went on.

"Way old." the doc bot said again.

"How much older?" Crash asked again.

"Alright! Enough! Sheesh, as if your parents weren't enough when they were young."

There was silence.

"How old?" they asked.

"Primus." Ratchet said hanging his head.

* * *

At Sumdac Towers…

Prof. Sumdac was waiting out in the front when Bumblebee pulled up.

"Ah, Sari! So glad to see you." he said as she got out.

"I missed you too." she said giving him a hug.

"Good morning to you too Bumblebee." he said after he went robot mode. "I see your still human size."

"Yeah, I'm getting used to it." he said. "So, Sari tells me you're my dad, too."

"Bumblebee, I said he's you father in-law." she corrected him.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, Dad, I came by to ask you something. Can we talk in your lab." she got serious.

"Sure, shall we all go in." Prof. asked.

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk alone, just me and you." she turned to Bumblebee, "sorry, but, its more of a human thing."

Bumblebee just shrugged and hung his head. "Yeah. Ok."

The Sumdacs walked in and Bumblebee was just sitting on the steps, thinking.

'_What could they be talking about.' _he began thinking.

About three hours past and Bumblebee was in a stasis nap, in the lobby. Then Sari and her dad appeared from an elevator.

"But how?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but all I know is you need to be ready."

They looked over to see the yellow bot sleeping. Sari walked over and nudged him.

"Ready?" she asked.

He yawned and rubbed his optics. "How long has it been?" he asked.

"Oh not long." she teased.

"Anyways, just be careful." Prof. added and went back to the elevator.

"What was all that about?" the half awake mech asked.

"Oh, I'll tell you later."

* * *

After the visit, they headed home, only to find their sons all tied up.

"What's going on?" Sari asked untying JR.

"Its gramps, he went berserk." Dash shouted.

"No I didn't, they did. They were running around driving me crazy. This was the only way to keep them still. Luckily, none of got loose. If it were Bumblebee, he'd be free in less than a micro second." Ratchet explained.

"Where'd you guys go?" Alexis asked and came in.

"Why aren't you tied up?" Dash asked. squirming.

"Well, unlike you boys, us girls are more civilized." Pepper added coming in.

"Civilized? You girls go crazy for guy that walks by." Crash said.

"You **GUYS** drool over one girl." they said together.

"Enough!" Ratchet shouted. "That's why I sent them to their room. To stop arguing."

"So, where did you guys go?" Pepper asked Sari and Bumblebee.

"Sari took us to see her dad." Bumblebee explained.

"You went to see grandpa! Why didn't you take us? He has cool gadgets." JR said.

"The last thing we need is you with one of dad's invention." Sari teased. "But we did go there."

Just then Prime, Prowl, and Bulkhead came in.

"Where have you two been?" Prime asked.

"Enough with the _'where were you'_ question." Sari got annoyed, "we went to my dad's place for a reason."

"And what would that reason be?" Prowl asked.

"Well, um, that's kinda the issue." she started. "This morning, I was feeling sick. So I asked my dad to do a check up, and…"

They were all anxious to hear what she had to say.

"Bumblebee…" she said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"WHAT?!?" Bumblebee stammered. "You're…"

"Yes, I'm pregnant." Sari said again.

"But how?" he asked.

"I think we all like to know." Ratchet said crossing his arms.

"Well, I'm not sure." she said.

"MOM! HOW COULD YOU?" all five of her kids asked, most angrily.

"What?"

"Yeah, what wrong with that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Dad, tutor bot teach us about reproduction when he talks about science." Alexis said.

"Both sexually and asexually." Dash added.

"Okay…okay…and your point is?" the confused yellow bot said.

"There's only one way for mom to get pregnant." Pepper started, "either she went to a…um…'bank' or she's with another guy."

"WHAT?!?" Sari exclaimed.

Bumblebee just look at Sari, confused and yet worried.

"Is this true?" he asked, but Sari just looked at him, angry.

"Um I think we need to give them time to talk." Prime said pushing everyone out the room, even the kids.

When the room was cleared…

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK I WOULD GO BEHIND YOUR BACK!" she shouted.

"Well the evidence says it all." Bumblebee said back.

"WHAT EVIDENCE?"

"DID YOU EVEN HEAR WHAT ALEXIS SAID?" he began to shout.

"WHAT? THAT I HAD SEX WITH ANOTHER GUY? IS THAT IT?" she criticized.

"WHAT WLSE IS THERE?"

"MAYBE BY SOME MIRACLE, I GOT PREGNANT." she yelled some more.

Outside the door…

Ratchet, Bulkhead, and the teens had their servos to the door, listening.

"Why would you do something like this?" Prime asked as he came up.

"Shh…We cant hear."

Back in the room…

"GOD, YOU'RE UNBELEIVEABLE." she said.

"That makes two of us."

She got so mad that she threw what ever she could at him.

'Crack…'

"HEY! What gives?" he asked.

"YOU! I might as well go back to my dad's place and just give birth there." she bashed the door open and sent the eavesdroppers flying.

"Yeah, yeah, go back there. That doesn't hide the fact that you're carrying someone sparkling." Bumblebee said walking after her.

"First of all, its called a baby. And second, how could I have someone else's baby, when the only one I've done **it** with is with **YOU**!" She shouted, not noticing what she said.

Bumblebee went from mad to embarrassed, with his eyes wide he turned red. Then Sari realized what she said, then turned red as well.

"I mean…um…" both of them looked to the others who were more surprised, even the kids.

"Oops…" she softly said.

"You mean you…" Ratchet started and pointing to Bumblebee, "and him…did the…"

"Well…um…yeah." she looked at Bumblebee and blushed.

"Okay, mom, I know you and dad are talking…but eww… We don't need to know that." Alexis said.

"Well we did." Bumblebee said.

"How?" Prowl asked.

"Well, turns out male humans and male Cybertronians aren't that different." she started, "they have the same basic parts." she walked up to Bumblebee. "Every part." she said rubbing his chest.

"It wasn't that hard after we really got into it." he added.

"I know, at first it was like metal, cold. But when we got really intimate, it got hot and…" she was cut off.

"Okay…Okay…we don't need to know everything." Prime said.

"You said it." JR said who looked grossed out.

"So you finally did it, eh?" Ratchet asked.

"Yup." they said at the same time.

"Uh huh…Sari come with me." the medic said.

"For what?"

"Oh, we're going to do another check up, but this time, with a Cybertronian doctor" he said and lead her into the med bay.

They walked into the med bay and left the other waiting outside.

Somewhere in China…

"Hurry up, I want to get this over with." Darklight shouted as Blackout used the key to revive Devastator.

A bright flash and the tank was up and ready to fight.

"Let me at em'!" he said swinging.

"Hold your horsepower, we need one more finger to add to the fist then we can attack."

Barricade, Frenzy, and Bonecrusher appeared behind him.

"Where is he?" Devastator asked.

"Would you guess, he's in Detroit." Blackout informed.

"Back to where it all started." Darklight said with a cold voice.

Back in Detroit, at the plant…

Sari and Ratchet came out to the common room where the others were still waiting.

"Well…" Bumblebee was the first to say.

"Once again, this is something **you** have to tell him." Ratchet said and sat on the couch.

"Um…Bumblebee," she started with a big smile.

"What? What is it?" he kept asking.

"The baby," she couldn't help giggling, "Its your sparkling."

Bumblebee just froze. The others were ecstatic and smiling. Finally Bumblebee spoke.

"You mean, I'm a…"

"Creator." Ratchet finished his sentence.

Everyone waited for his reaction, most of the time he would faint, but this time…

"WOO HOO!"

He jumped and shouted like never before.

"I guess your happy." Sari said holding him.

"Are you kidding, I'm happier than Bulkhead at an oil rig." Bumblebee teased.

"Right and the fact that I was telling the truth about me not cheating…" she said hand on her hips.

"Oh…about that, well, I'm sorry." he pleaded.

"Now that everyone knows, why don't you show me how sorry you are." she spoke in a smooth tone.

"I like where this is going." he said as he was being dragged into their room.

"Okay…gross." Alexis said.

"He JR, do you think they did it the night you took mom's key?" Dash asked.

"What? Why would you…oh slag. Eww… Gross." he started making gagging noises, but the twins started laughing.

Then it jogged Ratchet's memory, "The Key." he said and rushed to the monitor.

"You guys ever wonder what else those two will surprise us with next?" Prime asked.

"You know me, I wait for things to happen." Bulkhead was sipping his oil.

"This planet is full of surprises, if you ask me." Prowl went on.

"Well, maybe they can at least make up, for the fight they had earlier today." Prime switched on the TV.

"Oh they're doing more than making up." Crash said as he walked by.

That just got the other bots thinking.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The next morning…

Sari jumped out of bed and ran to the nearest waste basket and threw up. She vomited for a while and sat down to catch her breath. But more came out and this time it was loud. Bumblebee woke up and saw her leaning over the basket and ran to her side.

"What happen? What's wrong?" he worried as she let more out.

"Noth…nothing." she barely said.

Bumblebee just held her as she vomited more and more.

Later on…

Bumblebee was pacing around in the common room and twiddling with his fingers.

"Calm down Bumblebee." Bulkhead said from the couch.

"I cant. Sari's been gagging up fluids all morning." he started, "did we do something wrong?"

"I'm sure you two didn't do and wrong…besides the fact that you bonded."

"Not helping."

Then Sari came in with Ratchet and Prof. Sumdac.

"Is she OK?" he asked.

"Well, she…" Prof. Sumdac started but was cut off.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Bumblebee fell to his knees, "I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I JUST WENT ALONG. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"Finished?" Ratchet asked.

"What I was going to say was she's fine." Sumdac said.

"So I didn't do this?" Bumblebee got up.

"Well you did get her pregnant." Bulkhead added.

"No, its normal." Sumdac explained, "But what's not normal is the fact that she's about seven weeks pregnant."

"And…?" Bumblebee asked.

"And the normal growth rate time is nine months. She went through seven weeks within three days." the Prof. went on.

"Is that good?"

"I'm not sure."

"Adding more info, it's a hybrid." Ratchet stepped in, "Its half human and half Cybertronian."

"So because it's a half kid, half robot, I might go into labor at any time?" Sari asked.

"Looks that way."

"Whew…I thought I did something wrong when we…" Bumblebee stopped and saw that they were staring again. "I mean…um…I'll be over here." the yellow mech said and walked off.

"Anyways, you should be more careful now that there two of you in one body." Ratchet warned.

"I agree, you should go some where comfortable." Sumdac said.

"I'm comfortable here." she said looking at Bumblebee, who was talking with Bulkhead on the couch.

"Still. Months could become days for you."

"I know, anyone else hungry?" she asked.

"And the cravings begin." Sumdac let out a sigh.

Later on…

"Sari I know I don't know much about humans, but if you eat all that food, you might end up like Bulkhead." Bumblebee said as he watched Sari eat burgers, steaks, pasta, and more.

"Are you calling me fat?" she glared at him.

"No, just…you don't usually eat this much."

"This much? Have you seen the oil drums lying around?" she scolded.

"Easy kid, Sumdac said that this is normal." Ratchet came in, "They're called cravings."

"What about the attitude." he said and felt a chicken bone hit his head.

"What attitude?" she asked from across the table.

"That's normal too, he called it mood swings." Ratchet went on.

"Anymore things I need to know." he asked.

"Not at the moment." the Doc-Bot said and walked out.

"This just gets more and more complicated." Bumblebee rested his head in his hands.

That night…

"More food?" Bumblebee said and he saw Sari eating yogurt.

"What? Its fat free."

They just gave each other a kiss and went to bed.

The next morning…

Bumblebee sat up and saw Sari still sleeping, he walked to the waste basket and checked to see if she threw up at any time of the night, but it was clean.

Sari noticed him and sat up, though she had trouble.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, just seeing if you…" he paused, "Sari!"

"What?"

"You're fat!" he said astonished.

"WHAT? You got some nerve. I didn't even eat that much yesterday." she said.

"I know, but, I don't think that's food." he pointed to her stomach.

She looked down and saw what he was talking about.

"Oh…"

Later on…

Sari had another check up from her father and Ratchet.

Prof. Sumdac was the first to come out.

"Now what is it?" Bumblebee asked.

"Its normal, I mean not for a four day pregnant woman, but she seems to be eight months now." he explained.

"So…"

"So, its due any time."

Then Sari came out.

"How you feeling?"

"Like I'm pregnant." she said.

'BOOM!!!"

There was a loud explosion and a hole in the roof. Everyone came running out, only to find Megatron's fist waiting.

"Well, well, look what we have here." Darklight said, "We have loose ends to tie up, don't we boys."

The others just chuckled.

"You!" Ratchet shouted.

"I don't have time for this." Sari said.

"Did we get in the way of something?" Darklight asked, "Like we care. Go get 'em boys."

The rest of the Cons rushed and fired at the startled Autobots, who took cover from the hailing lasers.

"Now what?" Bumblebee said.

"We kick their tailpipes like there's no tomorrow." Ratchet shouted and hurled a large iron beam across the room with his magnet rays.

Soon after the others followed and fought back.

"Give it up Autobots, no one can save you now." Darklight screamed.

Then there was a small explosion.

"No one. Except us." voices came from above.

All eyes went to another hole in the ceiling. There, stood in mid air, were the jet twins.

"Let us, kick you, to the curb." They said and swooped down.

"Flying Autobots? Impossible." Blackout said.

"Well believe it you slug heads" came Sentinel Prime and Jazz.

"You two, again. Time for a little payback, don't you think boys?"

There was a growl and both sides were forced in combat.

"Finally, a fair fight." Bumblebee said and rushed in, but was stopped by Ratchet.

"A fight that you'll have to miss."

"What?"

"You have to watch over Sari and the teens, plus your unborn sparkling." Ratchet explained.

"But…"

"Kid, I know you wanted to fight these guys, but last time we almost lost you." the medic went on.

Bumblebee just stared at the floor and said…

"What do I need to do?"

"Take them out of here, we'll hold them off and try to get rid of them once and for all."

"Where?" Bumblebee asked.

"Anywhere, far from here." Ratchet shouted, "NOW GO!"

Bumblebee transformed into a full sized compact car and drove around looking for Sari and his family. He drove into his room and found them bunched in the far corner.

"Sari, come on, we have to go." he said.

"Where?" she asked.

"Ratchet said anywhere."

They hurried to yellow car and got in.

"Everyone okay?"

"Not really." Dash said crushed under his siblings. "I understand the term COMPACT car."

"Never mind that, just drive."

They zoomed off and drove out of town.

"All this excitement." Sari said.

"Call it what you want, but I'm missing it." Bumblebee said.

"Oh quit being a baby, just be glad that you…ohh!" she said.

"What?" He pulled to a complete stop. "What happened?"

"Its nothing, just…oww! Ahh!" she began to scream.

"Dad…?"

"Sari what is it?" Bumblebee asked again.

"It's the baby." she started, "Its coming."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Bumblebee pulled to a full stop and carefully transformed into his human sized robot mode. He laid Sari down on the flat paved road.

"Easy now Sari, just relax…"

Sari let out a scream of pain.

"Dad, do something." Alexis shouted.

"Like what?"

"I don't know…something"

Bumblebee just stood in one place, panicking.

"Why don't you look to see the head?"

Bumblebee stared at Sari's stomach.

"How is a head supposed to come out of her stomach?" he asked.

"Dad, it doesn't come out from her stomach." they said.

"Then where?"

"Umm…" there was a pause. "You really need tutor-bot more than we do."

"Just tell me where." He said.

"Well, that's it…you see…" she went to his ear and started whispering. Then Bumblebee eyes popped opened and let his jaw drop.

"Where?" he said again.

"I'm not telling you AGAIN." Alexis said.

"Ah slag."

At the abandoned plant…

"NO!" Darklight screamed, "I'm not letting you get in the way again Autobot." he flung Prime across the room. "We're not loosing them a second time. You two, I don't care how you do it, JUST KILL THOSE LITTLE SLAGPILES." he roared at Bonecrusher and Devastator. Without hesitation, they zoomed after them.

Ratchet couldn't bear the sight of what the two might do to them, so he followed as fast as he could.

The Jet Twins were occupied with Blackout, at the moment, but felt like they were losing.

"I don't think we can hold them!" Bulkhead said taking another swing at Barricade, but the big Decepticon wouldn't go down.

"I don't get it. How could they take so much of a beating." Sentinel said behind his energy shield.

Then they heard laughter from above. It was Darklight hovering over them. "You actually think you're giving us a beating? You're dumber than I thought, way dumber."

Sentinel didn't like it one bit, he charged the leader with all he had, but was stuck back by a very powerful punch. Prime noticed a light when the Con's fist made contact with Sentinel face, then realized…

"The KEY."

Back with Bumblebee…

"I am not looking down there!" he declared.

Sari let out another, long scream of pain.

"Alright fine."

He slowly lifted up her dress and took a peek, then…

THUD!

He fainted.

"(Sigh)…men." both girls said.

"Why not call Ratchet?" Dash said.

"How? Its not like we have phones or something."

"What about dad's com-link?"

"That might be the smartest thing you EVER said."

They rushed to their unconscious father and poked his head for his com-link, while Sari laid in pain.

"Where is it?" they looked everywhere.

"Here."

They pushed on a part of his audio receptors and toned in for Ratchet's signal. A while later they got it.

"Hello?" JR shouted.

"Kid, you're alright." a glad Ratchet said through the channel.

"Yeah. Yeah. Listen, mom's in labor. What do we do?"

"Your mom's in what? NOW?"

"Yes now." Alexis shouted back.

"How's she doing?" the medic asked.

Then Sari let out another scream.

"Do we need to answer?" a sarcastic Pepper said.

"Alright, keep her calm and I'll get help." Ratchet said.

"Wait. You're not coming?" Dash asked.

"Human births isn't my field of medicine, kid. But I might know a few people who could know. Just hang on."

Then the line went dead.

"What do we so now?" Crash asked.

"Like he said. Keep her calm." Alexis said.

Then they went to attend to their mother in labor.

Back at the plant…

"Come on, you're not even trying." Darklight said to the Autobots who were getting exhausted.

"He's too strong. This is more difficult than I thought." Jet Storm said.

"How are they still standing?"

"Its that key." Prime explained. "We need to get, then we'll be the ones who can take a beating."

"Secretly snatching? That our specialty." Jet Fire said and pointed to his brother. Just like that, one of them flew off and the other went the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Prime shouted.

"Leave them. They know what they're doing." Sentinel said holding Prime back.

Back with the family…

Sari was breathing hard now and was moved from the middle of the road to the side.

"Stay calm mom, Ratchet's on his way." Alexis tried to keep her steady.

Then came Ratchet. He pulled to a full stop not far from where Sari laid. Then out popped Prof. Sumdac and Captain Fanzone. Soon after they hopped out, Ratchet went robot mode, looked around, and saw Bumblebee on the ground.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, fainted, the usual." Crash said from Sari's side.

Then the three rushed to the woman in labor and begun the delivery.

Back at the plant…

"Ah slag it! You little pest!" Darklight was swinging like crazy as he tried to hit a fast Jet Fire.

"You must be quicker than that."

In the background, Prime, Sentinel, and Jazz were occupied with the other Cons. While a silent Jet Storm whooshed through the calamity and was able to appear behind Darklight without being noticed. Carefully he reached for the Key, then suddenly…

"Ahhhh…"

Darklight had caught the pesky, flying Autobot in mid air. But this didn't stop Jet Storm from snatching the key and flew as fast as he could away from the con leader. Once far enough, he threw it at Prime, who in time, caught and used it on himself. With a bright light, he flung Blackout like a rag doll.

"Now it's a fair fight."

Back at the roadside delivery…

"Alright Sari, a couple more pushes." Prof. Sumdac said.

"An ambulance is on its way, just hang in there kid." Fanzone said putting his phone away.

"Why don't you five get your dad up, he's been out for some time now." Ratchet pointed to the yellow robot who was lying on the floor gimp as a fish.

"Okay…we'll try."

They shook him, slapped him, even bit him. But nothing worked. Till finally, when Crash accidentally grabbed a pole and hit Bumblebee in the groin area he jumped up.

"Yeeeowwwww!" he shouted, "What was that for?"

"To wake you up. And I didn't mean to hit you there." Crash explained. "but mom's in labor."

Without hesitating, Bumblebee rushed over to the other and helped with keeping her calm and relaxed.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"Alright, just one more push, and…"

Sari gave a final push and out came a full term baby. She laid back and caught her breath. While she did, Sumdac dried the newborn as much as he could and Fanzone grabbed a fluffy blanket to wrap it with. Bumblebee tended to his exhausted wife and held her.

"You OK?" he asked.

"You…" she said, "You did this." and gave him a kiss.

Then Fanzone came over with the bundle of joy and said, "it's a boy."

"Great, what we need, another boy." the girls said.

"Speak for yourselves, we're just glad we aren't the youngest anymore." The twins said.

Sari held her 'first born son' and saw he had black hair and same skin color. At that moment, an ambulance pulled up and out came two paramedics. But they weren't the only ones that showed up. Followed by the ambulance, were the two Cons.

"I told they were here." Devastator said. "Just follow the screams."

"Shut up and kill them already!" Bonecrusher roared. And the pulled out big guns.

"NO!" the five teens made a line in front of their mother and stood for battle.

"Isn't that nice, a whole family of Autobots, time to die!"

Then out of now where, an axe sliced the back of Devastator, and caused him to fall. They all turned to see the rest of the group speeding their way. A wave of happiness filled every face, even the paramedics. But not the Cons.

"You, Darklight didn't have enough nuts to offline you all?"

"No, we offlined him." Prime said holding the head of the fallen Decepticon leader.

"Impossible." they said.

"Nothing's impossible." Ratchet said.

"Yeah, just look at what me and Sari did." Bumblebee stepped in.

"Not helping."

"You can surrender or fall." Ultra Magnus said.

"You'll never take us online. Megatron has bigger plans, you just wait." and with that, they shot themselves and fell down, for good. Then quiet.

"That was…odd." Bulkhead broke the silence.

An hour later…

"You can go in now." Prof. Sumdac told the crew, who were waiting outside Sari's room. They rushed in and found Bumblebee asleep and Sari holding the newborn.

"I think this is yours." Prime gave the key to Sari, who put it back around her neck.

"Thanks for keeping it safe. I don't know what I'd do without this." she gazed at it.

"Now hold on, I think that should stay with me." Ratchet came in, "If this key is what gave you this sparkling…"

"Baby!" everyone said.

"Whatever. We don't need more of these running around the base. Five in far too much." he finished.

"Don't worry, I'll take it off we do 'it' again." she said.

"Eww…"

"Just kidding."

"Either way, you gotta be more careful." her dad came back in.

"Why is he still sleeping?" Bulkhead pointed to Bumblebee.

"Oh, you see, while my dad was checking the new one here, me and Bumblebee, were talking then he just fell asleep." she explained.

Then Bumblebee woke up and was startled.

"Oh hey guys…um…how long were you here?"

"Don't worry, we were just leaving." Prime said.

The rest followed, even Sumdac, but Ratchet stopped at the door and turned to the two.

"No more bonding for a while." they blushed and he walked out, locking the door so they wont be disturbed.

"Man what a day." Sari said.

"I know."

"But I guess it wasn't all that bad." she smiled at the baby boy.

"So, another one, huh?"

"Hey! He's not a thing. He's a person. And yes, we have another baby."

Then it went silent for a while.

"Hey Bumblebee?" she called.

"Yeah?"

There was a long pause.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you." he said back.

_What do you think? Please comment. Sorry for the wait._


End file.
